Missing You
by bbykon
Summary: Jung Jaehyun tak bisa lepas dari masa lalu. Setiap hari, masa lalu itu selalu menghantuinya. Ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu. Setiap hari, ia selalu merindukan masa lalu. Setiap saat, yang ada di benaknya adalah masa lalu. #Jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Mark #NCT #Johnny #Taeil #Ten #Hansol #Yuta #Doyoung


Jung Jaehyun tak bisa lepas dari masa lalu. Setiap hari, masa lalu itu selalu menghantuinya. Ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu. Setiap hari, ia selalu merindukan masa lalu. Setiap saat, yang ada di benaknya adalah masa lalu. Kehidupan Jaehyun berantakan. Bahkan setelah 4 tahun setelah kejadian. Jung Jaehyun masih tak bisa merupakannya. Seseorang yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalu. Seseorang yang selalu membuat masa lalu bersamanya. Seseorang yang tak ada lagi di masa sekarang. Seseorang yang selalu Jaehyun rindukan..

 **Missing You**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **Angst, Hurt-Comfort, Romance**

 **Rated T**

 _"_ _Jaehyun hyung!"_

 _Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Mark, adik sepupu dari sahabatnya yang tengah berlari dari koridor kelas satu. Mark satu tingkat di bawah Jaehyun yang sudah duduk di kelas dua sekarang._

 _"_ _Ada apa Mark?" Tanya Jaehyun bingung, terlebih melihat wajah Mark yang pucat dan keringatnya yang bercucuran. Apa Mark sakit?_

 _"_ _Hyung harus ikut aku ke rumah sakit!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Jaeyong hyung got into accident!"_

 _Kali ini bukan hanya Mark yang pucat, Jaehyun berubah pucat seketika. Kakinya bahkan seolah lemas seperti tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Jika Mark tak menarik tangannya untuk segera bergegas, mungkin Jaehyun sudah terjatuh di tengah-tengah koridor kelas dua._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Dok, tolong usahakan semaksimal yang kau bisa. Kau pasti bukan hanya sekali mengalami kasus kecelakaan seperti ini. Kau pasti bisa menyelamatkannya!"_

 _Jaehyun pasti mengira pemandangan seperti ini biasanya hanya ada pada drama yang biasa ia tonton bersama Jaeyong. Namun, kenyataannya yang tengah memohon-mohon pada dokter di rumah sakit sambil menangis itu adalah Paman Lee. Paman Lee yang selalu terlihat berwibawa sekarang menangis memohon pada seorang dokter yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan pada Jaeyong._

 _Jaehyun bahkan sudah tak benar-benar berdiri tegap saat mendengar kabar itu. Ia sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai. Bersama Mark yang tengah menangis di pundak Jaehyun. Jaehyun berusaha tegar, menahan air mata yang siap tumpah di pelupuk matanya. Dua orang pria di samping dan dihadapannya sudah menangis kencang. Ia tak bisa memperparahnya dengan menangis, ia harus kuat._

 _"_ _Kami akan berusaha. Hanya saja kami tak tahu kapan Jaeyong akan bangun dari komanya."_

 _"_ _Maksud dokter Jaeyong hyung akan tidur selamanya di dalam?" Mark bertanya dengan lirih. Jaehyun mempererat rangkulannya saat dokter bernametag Kim itu hanya menatap Mark dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Saat itu Mark memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Jaehyun._

 _"_ _Jae, tolong bawa Mark untuk duduk di kursi sana. Paman harus mengikuti dokter ke ruangannya."_

 _Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya saat Paman Lee memegang pundak sebelah kanannya, yang kosong. Jaehyun dapat melihat bekas air mata di wajah Paman Lee. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan membantu Mark untuk berdiri dan membawanya agar duduk dengan lebih nyaman di kursi panjang rumah sakit._

 _Saat itu Jaehyun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memeluk Mark dan mengusap punggung Mark mencoba menenangkan. Mark yang sudah tinggal sejak kecil bersama Paman Lee dan jauh dari keluarganya di Kanada untuk menempuh sekolah di Korea tentu sangat dekat dengan Jaeyong. Bahkan, daripada menganggap Jaeyong seorang sepupu, Mark lebih senang kalau mengakui Jaeyong sebagai kakak kandungnya._

 _Tapi Jaehyun mengenal Jaeyong sebelum Mark benar-benar pindah ke kediaman keluarga Lee. Ia mengenal Jaeyong saat keluarganya pindah ke rumah di samping rumahnya saat Jaehyun berumur lima tahun. Saat itu Jaeyong terlihat murung, dan terkesan anti social. Bahkan saat keluarga Lee berkunjung ke rumahnya, Jaeyong tak berbicara banyak, hanya menjawab ketika ditanya._

 _Perlahan, Jaehyun mencoba mendekati Jaeyong. Karena entah kenapa, hatinya mengatakan ia ingin menjadi sahabatnya. Perlahan-lahan, Jaeyong pun luluh dan mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Ia yang murung dan pendiam berubah menjadi Jaeyong yang ceria dan cerewet. Jaehyun mendengarnya itu efek dari perpisahan kedua orang tuanya dari eomma dan appanya._

 _Mereka bersahabat sangat dekat, sampai mereka tahu rahasia terbesar masing-masing. Mereka selalu masuk di sekolah yang sama, kecuali sekarang, karena Jaeyong harus masuk ke sekolah bisnis untuk meneruskan bisnis ayahnya sementara Jaehyun masuk ke sekolah dengan jurusan Science untuk meneruskan jejak ayahnya yang seorang dokter._

 _Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Jaeyong. Mungkin bisa dibilang lebih dari yang Jaeyong kira. Ia mencintai Jaeyong. Ia baru mengetahui perasaannya itu saat Jaeyong berpacaran dengan salah seorang kakak kelas di tingkat pertama di sekolah bisnisnya. Jaeyong yang biasanya membicarakan hal-hal konyol yang ia buat bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di sekolah, kini beralih membicarakan semua tentang kekasih barunya. Hal itu membuat Jaehyun kesal tanpa sebab saat itu._

 _Dan akhirnya, ia tahu, semua itu karena ia menaruh perasaan yang sama terhadap sahabatnya seperti sahabatnya itu menaruh perasaan pada kekasihnya._

 _Ketika Jaeyong putus dari kekasihnya, Jaehyun berani bersumpah ia akan membunuh mantan kekasih Jaeyong saat itu. Melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis tak henti semalaman dan terlihat sangat rapuh hanya untuk sekedar dipeluk membuat Jaehyun ingin meninju wajah mantan kekasih Jaeyong sangat keras waktu itu._

 _Dan Jaehyun mencoba menjadi orang yang selalu ada untuk Jaeyong saat itu. Mencoba membangkitkan kembali semangat hidupnya, sama seperti saat mereka berusia 5 tahun._

 _Satu tahun setelah kejadian itu, Jaehyun sudah menyusun rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaeyong. Jika ia memiliki Jaeyong, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyakitinya._

 _Namun, sebelum Jaehyun bisa menyatakan perasaannya kecelakaan itu terjadi._

 _Kemana saja Jaehyun selama 18 tahun hidupnya? Mengabaikan Jaeyong? Membiarkan Jaeyong merasakan kisah cinta yang gagal? Sungguh ironis, bahkan sekarang ia tak tahu kapan sahabatnya itu akan membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepadanya._

 _Ingin ia menerobos masuk ruang operasi. Memarahi Jaeyong, menyuruhnya membuka mata sekarang. Dan berharap Jaeyong akan membuka matanya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanya rekayasa untuk mengerjainya._

 _Tapi tak mungkin. Karena Mark tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi. Dan Jaehyun masih mengingat dengan jelas bekas-bekas air mata di wajah paman Lee. Kenyataannya, yang di dalam ruang operasi benarlah sahabatnya._

 _Haruskah Jaehyun menangis? Saat sahabatnya itu berusaha untuk melawan kematian dan bertahan hidup?_

 _Tidak. Jaehyun harus kuat. Jika ia menangis, maka Jaeyong akan mengejeknya habis-habisan ketika sadar nanti. Mengatakan bahwa ia yang menang, karena ia bisa melawan kematian sementara Jaehyun tak bisa menahan kesedihan dan menangis._

 _Tidak. Jaehyun tak boleh menangis. Ia tak pernah menangis. Tidak selain di hadapan Jaeyong. Ia bahkan tak pernah menangis di hadapan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Jaehyun tak akan menangis. Ia harus kuat, seperti Jaeyong kuat di dalam sana melawan kematian untuk bertahan hidup._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _14_ _th_ _February 2012_

 _Jika ini memang ketentuan Tuhan untuk membuat hari lahirnya sabagai hari terburuk setelahnya, apakah Jaehyun bisa menerimanya?_

 _Atau haruskah Jaehyun memarahi Jaeyong yang menyerah begitu saja? Meninggalkan Paman Lee dan Mark? meninggalkannya?_

 _"_ _Lee Jaeyong, ini sungguh tak lucu.. cepat bangun!" Jaehyun ingin berteriak saat mengucapkannya. Tapi yang keluar hanya lah nada lirih dari bibirnya._

 _Air mata tak berhenti mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia tak kalah dari Jaeyong. Ia tak pernah membiarkan air matanya mengalir, tidak selama dua bulan Jaeyong koma. Sekarang, yang kalah adalah Jaeyong. Jaeyong kalah dari kematian. Dan disini Jaehyun, meratapi kemenangannya yang tak ada gunanya dengan menangis._

 _Jaehyun tak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya setelahnya. Tak akan ada lagi suara Jaeyong, tak akan ada lagi senyum indahnya, tak akan ada lagi ceramah panjangnya untuk Jaehyun._

 _Jaehyun benar-benar pecundang. Bahkan ia membiarkan Jaeyong pergi sebelum menyatakan perasaan padanya. Jaehyun benar-benar pecundang yang menyedihkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

1st February, 2016 (Now)

Jaehyun berjalan memasuki ruang kelas untuk mata kuliah pagi pertamanya. Sungguh, ia masih ingin tidur sepagi ini. Tapi melihat _sticky notes_ yang tertempel di meja lampu tidurnya membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasurnya yang empuk.

 ** _Bangunlah, pangeran tidur. Dasar kebo!_**

Kalau bukan karena Jaeyong, ia tak akan mau bangun dan berangkat kuliah di pagi ini. Selalu begitu, setiap ia ada kuliah di pagi hari.

Jaeyong bukannya datang menggentayangi Jaehyun dan menulis pesan dalam _sticky notes_ padanya. Itu hanya Jaehyun, yang menulisnya dengan tulisan tangan yang meniru tulisan tangan Jaeyong. Agar menganggapnya itu pesan dari Jaeyong.

Jangan anggap Jaehyun gila. Mungkin sedikit. Tapi Jaehyun benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari Jaeyong walaupun sudah hampir 4 tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Ia selalu menganggap Jaeyong masih tinggal di rumah di sampingnya. Walau nyatanya, yang ada hanya bocah blasteran yang tumbuh menjadi bocah tampan bernama Mark. Yang kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya, namun beda jurusan.

Paman Lee bahkan jarang terlihat di rumah karena kesibukan dengan pekerjaannya. Seolah-olah untuk melupakan anak semata wayangnya yang pernah tinggal bersamanya. Jika Mark kesepian, pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu menginap di rumahnya. Bahkan Mark lebih sering menginap di rumahnya di banding rumahnya sendiri.

"Jae!"

Jaehyun dikejutkan oleh seseorang ketika sedang melamun. Ia mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan menemukan Johnny, pemuda blasteran Chicago-Korea tengah berjalan ke kursinya.

"Kudengar mahasiswa dari Jepang tiba pagi ini dan akan mengambil kelas yang sama dengan kita. Ada dua orang. Satu akan masuk ke kelas kita dan satu lagi akan mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Hansol, Ten dan Doyoung." Johnny berujar tanpa basa-basi setelah mendudukkan bokongnya.

"Oh ya?" Jaehyun sebenarnya tak tertarik. Palingan itu trik Johnny agar Jaehyun bisa menemukan seseorang untuk dijadikan gebetan.

Sudah lebih dari puluhan mahasiswa di kampus ini yang Johnny comblangkan pada Jaehyun. Dan dari sebanyak itu, tak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian Jaehyun. Setiap melihat semua yang dicomblangkan dengannya, yang ia lakukan adalah membandingkannya dengan Jaeyong. Dan tentu saja, bagi Jaehyun Jaeyong lah pemenangnya.

"Jae, kudengar salah satu dari mereka memiliki wajah tingkat dewa. Entah apa orang yang memberitahu berlebihan, tapi mereka bilang kalau salah satunya bahkan lebih tampan daripada Yoon Jeonghan."

"Cantik maksudmu." Jaehyun mengkoreksi.

"Yah.. semenjak Jeonghan memanjangkan rambutnya ia memang terlihat cantik. Tapi kau tahu seberapa tampan Jeonghan dengan rambut pendeknya kan?"

"Lebih cantik dari Hansol?"

"Yah kalau itu sih pengecualian."

Jaehyun hanya memutar bola matanya. Tetap saja dimata Johnny yang paling sempurna itu kekasih cerewetnya itu. Lalu Jaehyun tak salah dong jika selalu menganggap Jaeyong lah yang paling sempurna?

Setelahnya Johnny terus berbicara sementara Jaehyun hanya diam. Bahkan saat Taeil, salah satu temannya ikut bergabung, Johnny menceritakan ulang semua yang ia beritahukan pada Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun jengah dan memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone.

Bahkan Jaehyun tak peduli saat Johnny menyikut pinggangnya. Menyuruhnya melihat kearah mahasiswa pertukaran dari Jepang yang baru saja masuk dan langsung menarik perhatian hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Jaehyun pagi ini.

Jaehyun melihat mahasiswa yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Nakamoto Yuta saat salah satu mahasiswa bertanya padanya. Hanya sekilas, sebelum Jaehyun kembali memasang earphonenya dan mendengarkan lagu yang sedari tadi masih berputar. Tak tertarik sama sekali saat Johnny yang bahkan menarik Taeil untuk ikut mengerubungi mahasiswa pertukaran itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jae kau yakin tak ingin ikut kami?" entah untuk keberapa kalinya Doyoung sudah bertanya hal yang sama dengannya.

"Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Jang-ssaem. Kalian selamat bersenang-senang ya!"

Jaehyun buru-buru membalikkan badannya agar kelima temannya itu tak menahannya lagi.

"Padahal aku mau cerita tentang mahasiswa baru yang masuk di kelas kami. Ia sepertinya tipe Jaehyun."

Entah sengaja atau tidak Ten berbicara sekencang itu, Jaehyun hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengarnya dan tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Memangnya Ten tahu apa soal tipenya? Kalau ia menemukan sosok yang merupakan duplikat Jaeyong saja belum tentu Jaehyun menyukainya. Sepertinya Jaehyun tak akan menyukainya jika itu bukan Jaeyong.

Jaehyun menghampiri Kawasaki hitamnya yang sengaja ia parkir di parkiran paling belakang.

"Huh?"

Tangan Jaehyun mengambil _sticky notes_ yang entah sejak kapan ada diatas motornya. Kedua bola matanya melebar saat melihat tulisan di dalamnya. Tulisan tangan Jaeyong. Bukan seperti tulisan tangan Jaeyong yang selama ini ia coba tirukan. Tulisan tangan ini sama persis seperti tulisan tangan Jaeyong yang ia hapal.

" _No._ "

Jaehyun menepis pikiran tentang Jaeyong yang menempelkan _sticky notes_ itu diatas motornya. Tak mungkin. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Jaeyong meninggal. Tak mungkin sahabatnya itu kembali ke dunia dan bergentayangan hanya untuk mengirimkan _sticky notes_ untuknya kan?

 **Jae, be carefull when you are riding your motorcycle. Don't fall, okay** **J**

"Mark Lee."

Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di pikiran Jaehyun yang mungkin melakukan semua ini. Bergegas, Jaehyun segera mengenakan helm senada dengan warna motornya dan segera melompat menaiki motornya. Tak peduli dengan pesan yang tertulis pada _sticky notes_ yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati, Jaehyun malah memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh dan melesat keluar dari parkiran kampus.

Entah untuk apa Mark menempelkan _sticky notes_ pada motor Jaehyun, tapi tak ada orang lain yang bisa meniru tulisan tangan Jaeyong selain sepupunya sendiri yang sudah lama tinggal bersamanya.

Dan Jaehyun butuh jawaban Mark secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali hyung, yang menulis pesan itu bukan aku, sungguh! Kalau kau bandingkan dengan tulisanku yang menirukan tulisan Jaeyong hyung, masih sangat jauh bukan dengan kertas yang kau pegang?"

Jaehyun sudah tiba di rumah kediaman Lee setengah jam yang lalu dan waktu 30 menit itu ia lakukan untuk memaksa Mark mengaku bahwa ia yang menulis di _sticky notes_ itu dan menempelkannya di motor Jaehyun.

"Lagipula aku kan tak ada kuliah hari ini untuk apa aku susah payah ke kampus dan menempelkannya di motormu?"

Jaehyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Mark yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring di kasur _king-size_ Mark.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Kau yakin tak pernah memperlihatkan _sticky notes_ dengan tulisan Jaeyong hyung pada teman-temanmu?"

"Aku bisa dibilang gila jika aku menunjukkannya pada mereka."

"Yah, terus siapa dong?"

"Hanya kau tersangkanya."

"Ah, terserahmu saja hyung. Kau mengganggu tidur tampanku." Mark yang kesal karena Jaehyun masih tak mempercayainya memilih memunggungi pemuda Jung itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat antara keduanya. Jaehyun yang sibuk mengamati _sticky notes_ misterius di tangannya dan Mark yang memilih kembali untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Namun tiba-tiba mata Mark terbuka lebar ketika nama seseorang terlintas di benaknya.

 _Jangan-jangan.._ Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sadar bahwa bukan hanya ia dan Jaehyun yang bisa menirukan tulisan tangan Jaeyong mendadak membuat matanya memanas. Itu membawa kenangan lama yang pahit bagi Mark, dan terlebih bagi Jaeyong.

 _Dia kembali? Haruskah aku menceritakan apa yang Jaehyun hyung belum tahu dari seorang Lee Jaeyong?_

"Mark?"

"U-uhm?" Ragu-ragu Mark menyahuti panggilan Jaehyun.

"Menurutmu apa Sehun hyung yang mengerjaiku karena aku menonjoknya saat ia memutuskan Jaeyong?"

Mark memejamkan matanya rapat. _Kalau ia kembali dan berhasil menemukan Jaehyun hyung, berarti ia ada di dekat sini.._

"Mark? Kau sudah tidur ya?"

"Tulisan tangan Sehun hyung seperti cakar ayam tak mungkin hyung. Sudahlah aku mengantuk. Nanti saja kita lanjutkan."

Jaehyun memajukan bibirnya. Kesal, ia ikut-ikutan memunggungi Mark hingga keduanya sama-sama membiarkan punggung mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

 _Aku akan memberitahumu, hyung. Tapi nanti, setelah aku memastikan ia benar-benar kembali.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

.

.

Tolong jangan bunuh aku karena bukannya update Foreign Swagger (lagi) malah update FF yang tadinya mau kutaro di Recycle Bin gara-gara gak layak publish(?) Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, ff Jaeyong yang kubuat manis selama ini harus sekali-kali ada cita rasa angstnya, hehe. Oh ya, ff ini ini aku tulis sebelum bulan puasa. Tapi ya itu tadi, karena merasa ff ini gak layak Cuma aku anggurin aja di folder laptopku. Pas aku lagi _stuck_ buat nentuin ending chapter tiga Foreign Swagger dan iseng-iseng buka dokumen word di laptop, eh nemu dokumen ini. Oh ya, alurnya gampang ketebak banget kan pasti? Ah, cerita model gini emang basi sih sebenernya -_-

Buat yang Foreign Swaggernya, paling lama ku-update besok deh, janji. Aku tinggal nentuin ending chapternya doang kok. Tapi yang kemungkinan ku-update baru yang 2nd version. Dan karena aku mau _meet up_ dulu sama teman-teman kuliah, hehe, updatenya ya paling lama besok kalo aku udah gak _stuck_ di endingnya. Oh ya, doain ff ini gak Cuma membusuk satu chapter aja di ffn. Aku itu kalo gak dapet feelnya suka gak dilanjut ffnya .-. Happy Tuesday everyone~


End file.
